Four Days
by Akasuna Yuri Chan
Summary: Kini Karma merasa menyesal karena telah bertemu dengan si junior Asano/tunggu, ini terlalu OOT untuk fanfic ini! Intinya inilah fanfic yang berkisahkan perjalan Asano dan Karma dalam empat hari terakhir./"Papa, papa tahu tidak? Tadi adik kecil menendang perut mama, kata mama itu karena adik kecil sudah enggak sabar untuk bertemu Karu."/"Aku mencintaimu!"/


Four days

Summary: Sekuel dari Seven days! Isinya? Tentu saja tentang hari-hari yang hilang di fic terdahulu. Karna terlalu lama update saya pun memutuskan untuk menambahkan 'sesuatu' yang manis di akhirnya, jadi para shipper AsaKaru pasti nyesel kalo gak baca!

* * *

Read and Review?

Warning:OOC,AU,EYD, dan Tanda baca hancur,garing,Gaje,Typo(s),dll

Rate: T (nyerempet ke M)

Ansatsu Kyouhitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Four days © Akasuna Yuri

Seven Days Friday-Sunday © Takarai Rihito

Don't like, Don't read

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

*Rabu*

 _'Kenapa aku bisa melakukan hal semacam itu?!'_ batin Asano frustasi. Ingatannya kembali memutarkan kejadian kemarin, sungguh membuatnya frustasi dan mungkin sedikit tertekan.

"AAARRRGGGGGHHHHH." surai pirang stroberi kembali di acak frustasi. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana ia bisa melakukan hal tak senonoh seperti itu? Ya, walau ia akui. Dirinya menikmati saat-saat itu, kemarin. Tunggu! Menikmatinya? Ia menikmati saat ketika dirinya mencium seorang Akabane Karma?! Oh, _good_. Sepertinya ia mulai hampir gila sekarang atau mungkin memang sudah gila? –entahlah, ia menolak untuk tahu.

Asano gila karena hanya ada Karma di pikirannya, gila karena ciuman yang ia lakukan kemarin membuatnya merasa kekurangan. –oh, sepertinya kau memang sudah gila Asano-

Pintu di ketuk, membuat atensinya menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya. "Gakushuu- _kun_ , kau sudah bangun? Kalau kau tidak bergegas, nanti terlambat lho." ucap suara lembut di seberang. Asano mendengus, ingin sekolah. Tapi tak ingin bertemu dengan Karma. Ia masih bingung dan frustasi untuk bisa menemui iblis merah –yang mungkin tengah menyumpah serapahi dirinya. Dahi di tekuk, berusaha menetralkan pikirannya yang kini semerawutan bagaikan benang kusut.

Menghela napas berat, "Ya, aku akan ssegera turun. Yuuma." setelah di rasa langkah kaki mulai menghilang. Asano bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan menuju cermin yang sebenarnya jarang di gunakan –tak pernah bahkan. Di rabanya lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Efek tak tidur semalaman terlihat jelas sekarang. Mengabaikan lingkaran hitam, kaki segera di langkahkan menuju kamar mandi. ' _Mungkin dengan berendam, pikiranku akan sedikit jernih_ _'_ harapnya.

. . . .

Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 06.25. masih satu jam lagi untuk di nyatakan telat masuk sekolah. Dengan malas, kakinya melangkah menuju dapur. Sedikit terkejut melihat pemandangan yang tersuguhkan di depan tembaga pucatnya. –pemandangan yang menurutnya menjijikkan sebenarnya.

"Ga-Gakuhou- _kun_...ugh...hmmnn...pe-pelan..." desah Yuuma, mengabaikan eksitensi seorang Asano Gakushuu yang kini tengah melipat tangan di depan dada.

Berdehem, "Bisakah kalian lakukan itu di kamar? Kalian mengganggu selera makanku sekarang." ucapnya sarkas, sambil memandang tajam kedua mahluk yang tengah atau mungkin hampir bercinta di depan matanya -kalau saja tak kepergok olehnya, tentunya.

Bagaikan pencuri yang ketahuan, dengan cepat Yuuma kembali merapikan pakaiannya. Senyum canggung terukir begitu saja. "A-Ah, maafkan kami. Gakushuu- _kun_ sudah lama disini? Mau sarapan apa?" tanya Yuuma masih canggung, berusaha menetralkan keadaannya.

Berbeda dengan keadaan istrinya yang merasa bersalah akibat tertangkap basah oleh putranya sendiri, Gakuhou tampak biasa saja –merasa ini adalah hal yang wajar. "Ya, cukup lama sejak kalian berdua mulai bercumbu tadi. Kalian tahu, aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kalian lakukan **selama** itu di kamar kalian dan **bukan** di dapur seperti ini." ucapnya penuh penekanan, melangkah pergi meninggalkan sang ayah yang kini tengah menyerumput kopinya dengan tenang dan sang ibu yang kini terdiam seribu bahasa.

.

.

.

.

Menghela napas, karna kejadian barusan. Ia jadi pergi sekolah tanpa sarapan sama sekali. Tak masalah sih, tapi ini terlalu cepat 45 menit baginya. Biasa baginya untuk datang terlalu cepat ke sekolah, tapi hanya untuk hari ini. Ia berharap bisa terlambat saja, batinnya masih belum siap untuk bertemu pemilik surai merah yang selalu terbayang di pikirannya.

Berdecih, oh, bagus. Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang tak berpihak padanya –atau mungkin sebaliknya. ' _Kenapa si merah harus secepat ini muncul?!_ _'_ erangnya penuh frustasi. Mata melirik ke kanan-kiri –mencari-cari tempat sembunyi yang bagus. _Lucky_ , ada semak-semak di sisi kanannya.

Dengan cepat Asano melesat masuk ke dalam semak-semak, iris tembaga pucatnya memicing melihat kedua sosok yang di kenalnya. Itu Nagisa dan seseorang yang sangat ingin ia hindari sekarang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Akabane Karma. Seseorang yang ciumannya ia ambil kemarin. Hatinya mendengus, berbeda dengannya Karma sepertinya terlihat baik-baik saja –baginya.

Telinga di tajamkan, sedikit mencuri dengar pembicaraan kedua makhluk beda mahkota.

"Benarkah Karma- _kun_? Kau di cium seseorang?" tanya Nagisa dengan nada kelewatan antusias –namun sedeikit khawatir. Dapat Asano lihat, Karma menghela napas kecewa.

"Ya, seseorang yang tak waras." balasnya, membuat persimpangan di dahi Asano muncul. Ingin rasanya ia melabrak kedua atensi beda warna tersebut, tapi lagi-lagi ke masalah utama. Batinnya masih belum siap.

"Apa kau mengenal orangnya, Karma- _kun_?" manik biru langit melirik dari ekor matanya –sedikit mendapati penampakan. Senyum geli terukir di bibir sewarna _cherry_ miliknya. Mendadak ide gila menghampiri.

. . . .

15 menit Asano mengekor dalam diam, mengikuti kedua makhluk yang terlihat masih tidak menyadari keberadaannya –atau mungkin mereka sadar tapi berusaha mengabaikannya. Oh, kalau di ingat-ingat. Bukankah seharusnya mereka sudah sampai sekolah sekarang? Asano ingat tinggal 30 menit lagi sebelum mereka benar-benar di nyatakan terlambat. ' _Tunggu! Kemana mereka?_ _'_ Asano yakin, ia baru berpaling beberapa detik dari mereka dan sekarang kedua atensi berbeda warna kini sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

Hebat, kemana mereka pergi kira-kira? Mengingat jeda waktu hanya beberapa detik, tidak mungkin mereka pergi jauh kan? Tembaga pucat melirik sekitar, menilik daerah yang kini ia sadari tak pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya.

"Yo!" Asano tersentak begitu merasakan sentuhan hangat di bahunya, sontak kepalanya menoleh –melihat sang pemilik tangan yang sangat di kenalnya tengah tersenyum.

"Ren? Sedang apa kau disini? Tidakkah hari ini kau sekolah?" alis Asano terangkat naik, menatap teman lamanya sewaktu di SMP dulu. Sakakibara Ren mengusap belakang kepalanya, sedikit menghela napas.

"Bukankah itu seharusnya pertanyaanku? Dan lagi kenapa dengan dirimu, wajahmu pucat Asano dan apa itu, ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matamu. Penampilanmu buruk sekali hari ini, seharusnya kau lebih hati-hati. Dengan penampilanmu yang seperti itu, kau sama saja mengundang para macan lapar untuk memakanmu –walau aku tidak yakin, apakah mereka bisa 'memakan'mu- tapi, yang paling utama sekarang. Sedang apa kau disini?"

Asano menautkan alisnya, sedikit tidak mengerti. Mendadak otak jeniusnya menjadi _error_. Oh, _nice_. Sepertinya Karma telah menularkan virus berbahaya padanya –dan dengan bodohnya ia menerima virus itu dengan senang hati. Ingatkan dirinya untuk menginstal anti virus khusus Karma nanti –kalau ada.

"Aku..., tidak, aku hanya tersesat –mungkin." alis coklat Ren terangkat, sedikit bingung dengan tingkah kelewatan aneh Asano –yang sialnya, menurutnya manis. Oh, bagus. Luka lama terbuka kembali. Kalau saja, ia tidak ingat bahwa Asano pernah menolaknya mentah-mentah. Mungkin, ya, mungkin saja ia akan memakan lipan muda itu sekarang.

"Hah, apaan itu? Kau? Tersesat? Yang benar saja!" jawab Ren setengah tak percaya. Kalau saja Asano tak memandang tajam dirinya, mungkin ia sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang. Persetan dengan aura lipan mematikan di belakangnya, karena toh ini kejadian langka. Dapat melihat seorang Asano Gakushuu yang tengah kebingungan hanya karena salah jalan –tentu ia tak akan melewatkan kesempatan bagus ini.

"Sudahlah, bagaimana denganmu?" balas Asano cepat, tidak terima dengan reaksi Ren yang menurutnya menjengkelkan. "Oh, aku? Aku mau pergi sekolah. Kau tidak sekolah? Mau mampir dan mengobrol denganku? Kelihatannya, kau memiliki banyak masalah. Kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku." mendadak Asano memasang pose berpikir sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

Sedangkan Ren? Mari abaikan Ren sedang tersenyum geli, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan perjalannya yang sempat tertunda karena si pirang stroberi.

. . . .

Oh, sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu. Entahlah, Asano tak dapat mengingatnya. Ia terlalu pusing dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang. Baginya, masalahnya kali ini jauh lebih besar di bandingkan masalahnya dengan Yuuma dulu. Ini kali keduanya membolos, pikirannya kini di penuhi berbagai macam hal. Contohnya saja, tugas-tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS. Pasti kertas-kertas terkutuk itu tengah asyik bertengger di mejanya yang kini mulai berantahkan. Terima kasih pada Akabane Karma yang telah membuat hidupnya semakin rumit saja sekarang.

10 menit berjalan dalam keheningan. Tak satupun di antara mereka yang berniat membuka percakapan. Masing-masing terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing –abaikan Asano yang terlihat gelisa. Ren menghela napas berat. Tak biasa baginya melihat sikap aneh Asano. Semakin lama berjalan, semakin tampak pula bangunan kelewatan megah bercat kelabu di depan mata.

" _Houkagakuen high school_? Aku tidak ingat kalau kau mendaftar disini sebelumnya."

Ren tertawa canggung, "Hei, hei, jangan bersikap kejam begitu. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, orang tuaku ingin aku masuk ke sini. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau masuk SMA Shimizuka, aku dengar banyak anak kelas E masuk ke SMA itu."

Asano termenung, tidak menjawab perkataan Ren. Ia lebih memilih mengikuti langkah pemuda tampan bersurai coklat susu dengan tenang. Sontak dalam sekejap mereka menjadi pusat perhatian, banyak gadis berbondong-bondong menghampiri mereka –menghampiri Ren tepatnya.

 _"Sakakibara-kun, kau dari mana saja? Kami merindukanmu_ _._ _"_

 _"Kami sudah menunggu kedatanganmu, Sakakibara-kun_ _._ _"_

 _"Sakakibara-kun, bisa ajari aku? Aku tidak mengerti dengan pelajaran bahasa jepang_ _._ _"_

 _"Kami juga mau, Sakakibara-kun_ _._ _"_

Ren tersenyum, memamerkan setiap pesona yang di milikinya. "Hahaha, tentu saja. Membantu setiap gadis manis adalah kewajibanku. Tapi maafkan aku, aku sedang ada tamu sekarang."

 _"Yah..., padahal kami masih ingin bersama dengamu, Sakakibara-kun. Tapi baiklah. Janji ya, kau akan menemani kami nanti_ _._ _"_

"Hahaha, tentu saja. Aku akan meluangkan waktuku untuk kalian nanti. Suatu kehormatan bisa menemani para gadis manis seperti kalian." setelah berkata begitu, terlihat Ren meraih tangan kanan dari salah satu gadis. Di kecupnya punggung tangan tersebut. membuat si pemilik tersipu malu.

Asano diam, tak begitu tertarik dengan adegan yang sering ia lihat sewaktu SMP.

. . . .

"Jadi, Karma- _kun_. Adakah seseorang yang kau sukai?" tanya Nagisa sambil menyerumput _milkshake_ pesanannya, Karma terdiam. Lebih tertarik dengan cairan kental berwarna merah muda dalam gelas plastik di pegangannya.

Nagisa menghela napas, senyum manis ia ukir indah di wajah cantiknya. "Jika kau menyukai seseorang, seharusnya kau mengungkapkannya. Tak masalah jika tak berterus terang, jadilah dirimu sendiri." alis merah terangkat sebelah, manik coklat kini memancar tak mengerti. Nagisa bangkit dari tempatnya, "Kau tahu, Karma- _kun_. Aku bahagia karena kau sudah menemukan cinta baru." ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut dan berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Akabane Karma seorang diri dalam keheningan _cafee_.

. . . .

"Seharusnya kau menghadapinya, bukan meringkuk ketakutan seperti ini." iris tembaga memandang nyalang, tidak terima dengan perkataan teman semasa SMPnya dulu.

"Ma-Maksudku, jika kau ingin berada di 'atas' seharusnya kau bersikap pantas untuk di 'atas'. Kau yang menciumnya duluan, benar? Lalu kenapa kau yang _salting_?"

"..."

"Hoi, Hoi, itu kan bukan ciuman pertamamu. Jadi berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah kau 'gadis perawan yang ciuman pertamanya di curi'. Dan lagi, apakah kau benar-benar sudah melupakan Isogai?"

Tembaga memandang tak terima. "Tentu saja! Lagi pula, seseorang yang kau panggil 'Isogai' itu sudah berganti nama menjadi Asano."

"Jadi kau masih belum dapat mengiklaskan 'dia' ya? Sudahlah, iklaskan saja. Dia sudah menjadi milik ayahmu dan lagi, bukankah kau bilang kalau kau menyukai **nya** " ucap Ren sekenanya. Sulit percaya dengan fakta baru yang ia sadari.

"..."

.

.

.

.

*Kamis*

Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia mengutuk si pengganggu yang berani mengganggu tidurnya. Haruskah ia bersumpa untuk meracuni si penelpon di pagi buta ini? hei, maksudku, ini baru pukul 03.24 pagi. Siapa orang bodoh yang berani menelponnya di pagi buta ini? Oh, ayolah, ia butuh tidur. Setelah seharian penuh tak tidur, setidaknya biarkan ia menikmati 4 jam untuk tidur hari ini.

Padahal ia baru saja bisa tidur pukul 01.20 tadi, tetapi ia sudah di ganggu saja. Hei, dia manusia. Dan sekali lagi saya tekankan. Asano Gakushuu adalah manusia dan manusia itu butuh tidur, bahkan robot saja juga butuh tidur –walau itu terjadi saat tenaganya habis, ya, yang terpenting robot juga butuh tidurkan.

Lagi-lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, ponselnya berdering. Membuatnya hampir berada di atas batas ambang kesabarannya."AARRGGHHHH, SIAPA SIH, SI BANGSAT YANG BERANI MENGGANGGU TIDURKU?!" geramnya kesal sekaligus frustasi.

Ponsel flip di raih kasar. Berniat menghancurkan benda mungil tersebut tapi di urungkan –kaerna mengingat sang kekasih hati. Iris tembaga menatap gusar ponselnya yang kini memperlihatkan sederetan hurup dan angka.

 _~You have 37 missed calls and 76 message~_

 _~click 'Yes' to see and 'No' to refusi~_

 _-Yes-_

Iris tembaga melotot sempurna begitu melihat sederetan nama yang tercantum di ponselnya. Baik pesan maupun panggilan tak terjawab, semuanya di dominasi oleh nama kontak yang sangat ingin ia hubungi sekaligus hindari.

 _'Hah? Sejak kapan ia menelponku?'_ Jari-jari lentik bergerak dengan lihai, mengotak-atik ponsel seperti orang kesurupan.

From: Iblis Merah

Subject: -

Kau dimana sekarang?

Balas cepat, atau kuracuni makanamu.

-END-

Asano tersenyum ketika membaca pesan pertama. Jari kembali bergerak licah, membaca pesan selanjutnya.

From: Iblis Merah

Subject: Marah

Oi! Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku?! Apa kacang sedang diskon?

-END-

From: Iblis Merah

Subject: -

Oh, ya ampun. Ada apa denganmu tuan lipan?

Semua pesan dan telponku tak kau balas, mencoba menjadi bang Toyib huh?

-END-

Senyum tak henti-hentinya terulas di wajah tampan Asano, sesekali terkekeh ketika mendapati hal yang menurutnya manis. Setiap pesan yang di bacanya sanggup mengisi ulang tenaganya yang terkuras entah untuk apa akhir-akhir ini. Setiap kata dan kalimat akan ia ingat baik-baik, tunggu, mungkin di _print-out_ saja kali ya? Lalu di bingkai dan di gantung di kamar, eh, bukankah itu malah membuatnya terlihat seperti _stalker_ kan? Ya, Asano memang sering mengikuti Karma akhir-akhir ini, tapi bukan berarti dia _stalker_ lho. Lagi pula, baru sehari dirinya mengikuti Karma. Jadi bukan berarti dirinya _stalker_ kan?

Ponsel flipnya kembali berdering, dengan cepat -dan tanpa melihat nama si penelpon- ia menerima panggilan masuk tersebut.

"Ha-Halo?"

 ** _"_** ** _Gakushuu-kun_** ** _? Apakah aku mengganggumu?"_**

Asano menghela nafas, "Dengar Yuuma, aku tak mengerti kenapa kau menelponku pagi-pagi buta begini. Tapi ada satu hal yang harus kau tahu, mulai sekarang berhentilah menelponku."

Ucapan dingin tersebut tampak membuat si penelpon terdiam, **_"Kenapa? Apakah kau terganggu dengan statusku sekarang?"_** balas suara di ujung sana.

"Dengar, jika kau menelponku hanya untuk curhat tentang ayah. Maka sebaiknya lupakan saja, bukankah kau sangat mencintainya? Apakah kau tahu, kalau aku sangat iri padanya karena kau begitu peduli padanya?"

 ** _"_** ** _Gakushuu-kun_** ** _tipe masokis ya."_**

"...Itu tidak benar..."

 ** _"_** ** _Gakushuu-kun_** ** _, aku mencintaimu..."_**

"Mungkin dulu aku juga mencintaimu, tapi sekarang sudah berbeda."

 ** _"Kenapa? Apakah kau sudah bisa melupakanku?"_**

"Yuuma, kau ingat perjanjian kita dulu?"

 ** _"...Ya..."_**

"Sama halnya dengan kau yang mencintai ayahku, aku juga sudah menemukan seseorang yang sangat kucintai sekarang."

 ** _"Melebihi diriku?"_**

"Melebihi dirimu."

 ** _"...Begitu..."_**

Asano terdiam, suara di telpon terdengar sedikit menganggu penderangannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Yuuma menggeleng, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menghentikan isakannya. **_"Ya, aku baik-baik saja._** ** _Gakushuu-kun_** ** _, walau kau mencintai orang lain tapi kau tetap sangat peduli padaku, ya?"_**

"Itu karena... kau adalah istri ayahku, kan?"

 ** _"Hm... kau benar, sekarang akulah ibumu karena itu jangan sampai telat sekolah, oke?"_**

Panggilan di akhiri, Asano menghela nafas. Di lihatnya jam di meja nakasnya, pukul 04.23. _'Kami berbicara selama itu?'_ kejutnya. Asano kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, berharap dapat tertidur kembali. Tak sampai semenit sejak matanya tertutup, iris tembaga pucat kembali terlihat. Asano memijit pangkal hidungnya, _'Percuma, aku tak bisa tidur.'_ runtuknya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Karma kembali memainkan penanya dengan lihai, sesekali ia melirik bosan ke papan tulis sebelum akhirnya menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya.

"Sampai disini dulu, tolong di catat denga teliti."

Ia menggeram frustasi begitu sadar buku catatannya telah penuh dengan coretan-coretan aneh seperti _, love, hate_ , atau sebagainya. Oh, jangan lupakan pula tentang gambar hati yang di buat secara sadar. Karma menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, setengah meruntuk karna bel usai pelajaran belum juga berbunyi.

 _"Baik, pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai sini dan jangan lupa kalian ulangi di rumah nanti. Cukup sekian, selamat siang."_

 _"Siang, pak!"_ balas serentak seluruh siswa di kelas –kecuali Karma.

"Karma!" Sugino menepuk kuat punggung Karma, membuat si empunya punggung menatapnya tajam –tak lupa pula dengan aura iblisnya.

Sugino berpura-pura tak merasakan aura membunuh yang di keluarkan oleh si iblis merah, ia lebih tertarik dengan wajah Karma yang sangat jarang ia lihat. "Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu, sobat?"

Karma meliriknya tak mengerti, membuat Sugino menepuk dahinya gemas. "Lupakan, oh, ya, aku punya sesuatu yang bagus untuk seseorang yang kelihatan lelah sepertimu." ucapnya ceria.

"Siapa yang lelah?" balas Karma setengah berbisik, Sugino lagi-lagi mengabaikannya. "Karma, hari jumat besok nganggur gak?"

"Mungkin."

"Ada apa? Apakah kau sudah memiliki rencana?"

"Kan kubilang, mungkin."

"Kalau begitu bagus, nih." Sugino tampak menyerahkan selembar kertas padanya, Karma menerima lembaran kertas tersebut. "Tiket bioskop? Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

Sugino kembali menepuk dahinya, "Tentu saja untuk nonton, memang untuk apa lagi? Mandi?" jawabnya setengah kesal, Karma menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sugino menghela nafas, "Besok aku mau kau temani aku untuk nonton, itu film favoritmu kan?"

Karma mengangguk, "Baiklah, pulang sekolah?" Sugino mengangguk, "Pulang sekolah tunggu aku, besok aku piket."

. . . .

 _'Besok ya...'_ Karma kembali memperhatikan tiket untuk nonton di bioskop tersebut, pikirannya kembali berantahkan sejak ajakan Sugino padanya. _'Apakah tak apa ya, pergi dengan pria lain. Mungkin dia akan marah nanti, tapi bukankah dia yang pergi tanpa kabar!'_

Surai merah di acak-acak kesal, langkah kaki menarik atensi Karma untuk melihatnya. "Sugino? Kukira kau sudah pulang." Sugino tersenyum, langkahnya masih belum berhenti.

Tanpa Karma sadari, Sugino ternyata sudah berada sangat dekat dengannya. Kepala Sugino menunduk, kedua tangannya tampak mengurung Karma yang kini tak berkutik di bangkunya. Wajah mereka awalnya berjarak 30 centi, sebelum akhirnya jarak itu semakin terkikis.

Jantung Karma berpacu cepat seiring dengan jarak mereka yang terkikis, segala macam sumpah serapah telah ia layangkan di dalam hati –berharap Sugino akan segera menjauhkan wajahnya. "Kau sangat manis, ketika sedang memerah begini Karma." bisik Sugino, mengabaikan eksitensi lainnya selain mereka berdua.

Wajah Karma yang sejak awal memang sudah memerah, kini semakin memerah ketika Sugino berkata begitu. Suara langkah kaki pergi pun terdengar di telinga Sugino, membuat pria berpangkat kapten tim _bassball_ itu tertawa geli. "Kenapa kau tersipu begitu, Karma? Apakah ini pertama kalinya kau di puji begitu?" tanya Sugino sambil menghapus air matanya, akibat terlalu banyak tertawa mungkin.

"A-Apa maksudmu? Dan lagi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahmu padaku?!" kesalnya, masih dengan wajah yang semakin memerah karena malu.

"Oh, itu karena bulu matamu jatuh. Lihat?" balas Sugino mendadak polos, sambil menunjukkan sehelai bulu mata Karma yang terjatuh di jari telunjuknya.

"Jangan berwajah polos begitu!" kesalnya, "Lagi pula kalau hanya itu, kau kan bisa bilang kepadaku."

Sugino tersenyum jahil, "Kalau begitu, maka aku mungkin tak akan bisa melihat wajahmu yang manis kan?"

"Oh, manis ya, lebih manis mana dengan apa yang akan kulanjutkan selanjutnya." balas Karma sambil tersenyum sangat-sangat manis, Sugino tersenyum canggung. Keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir dengan mulusnya dari pelipis Sugino.

Oke, untuk selanjutnya mari kita abaikan keadaan Sugino yang kini tengah asyik mendapatkan 'kasih sayang' ala Karma.

.

.

.

.

*Jum'at*

Hari yang tak di tunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba, bel pertanda pulang sekolah pun sudah berbunyi sejak 20 menit yang lalu. Karma kembali memperhatikan arlojinya, sebelum mendapati ponselnya mendapat sebuah sms dari Sugino.

From: Maniak Bola

Subject: Maaf

Maafkan aku, Karma.

Aku lupa kalau hari ini sudah ada janji dengan seseorang,

karena itu nontonnya kapan-kapan saja ya?

Atau kau kalau ingin nonton sendiri pun boleh.

Tiketnya masih ada kan?

Sekali lagi, mohon maaf banget! m(_ _)m

-END-

Karma berdecih, sms balasan di ketik dengan cepat. Terlihat sms masuk pun kembali ia terima.

From: Maniak Bola

Subject: Maaf

Jangan dong! Iya-iya,

Sebagai gantinya akan kutraktir kau besok, puas?

-END-

Karma tersenyum melihat hasil kerjanya, ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang setelah menjual tiket film yang ia punya ke pada beberapa siswa dari sekolah lain yang kebetulan lagi terkena sial karna bertemu dengannya.

. . . .

Di tempat lain, Sugino tengah sibuk mengelus-elus dada. "Sudah kukatakan bukan, aku hanya di perintahkan Nagisa- _kun_ dan Rio. Mereka mengancamku, jadi mau tak mau harus kulakukan."

Di sisi seberang, Asano hanya terus mengotak-atik ponsel Sugino –mengabaikan penjelasan dari kapten tim _bassball_. Ponsel di lempar ke udara, Sugino melihat hal tersebut langsung beranjak menangkap ponselnya –mengabaikan kondisinya yang tengah awut-awutan. "Kenapa kau melemparnya?!" protesnya tak terima, Asano meliriknya tajam dan dalam seketika nyali Sugino langsung ciut.

Setelah di rasa keberadaan Asano telah menghilang, ia pun dengan cepat mengotak-atik ponselnya –mencari-cari sebuah nama untuk di telpon.

 ** _"Halo, Sugino-kun. Ada apa?"_**

"Nagisa-kun, ini gawat. Asano sudah tahu rencana kita, dia bahkan hampir membunuhku tadi!"

 ** _"Oh, begitu. Apakah Sakakibara-kun dan Nakamura-san sudah tahu tentang hal ini?"_** balasan suara di seberang terdengar cukup normal untuk Sugino.

"Lebih pedulilah padaku! Tidak, mereka belum tahu. Aku baru menelponmu seorang."

 ** _"Maafkan aku, tapi ini bukan waktunya untuk khawatir padamu. Omong-omong siapa saja yang kau sebutkan, Sugino-kun?"_**

"Hanya kau dan Rio."

 ** _"Begitu, baiklah tak apa. Terima kasih atas infonya, Sugino-kun."_**

Telpon di matikan secara sepihak, Sugino tak tahan untuk menghela nafas. Ingin rasanya ia melempar Nagisa, Karma, Rio dan Asano dengan bola, setengah berharap agar kepala mereka terbentur dan akhirnya hilang ingatan.

. . . .

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Asano- _kun_. Bagaimana kabarmu dan Karma- _kun_?" tanya Nagisa sambil tersenyum, Asano terdiam di posisinya. Sedikit bertanya-tanya, _'Kenapa Nagisa bisa menyadari keberadaannya?'_

"Mau duduk dan minum teh?" tanya Nagisa lagi, sambil menunjukkan sebuah kursi kosong di depannya. Asano menurut, di minumnya secangkir teh hijau yang di sajikan Nagisa untuknya.

"Merasa lebih baikan?"

Asano menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini?"

Nagisa memiringkan kepalanya, "Anggap saja ini hanya sebuah kejahilan, Asano-kun. Baiklah, tak sepenuhnya kejahilan memang. Kami hanya ingin mengujimu dan Karma- _kun_ , hanya itu."

"Hanya itu?"

"Tentu, hanya itu. Tak ada maksud lain dari kami, oh, untuk aksi hampir ciuman itu adalah ide Nakamura- _san_ dan itu di luar dari tanggung jawabku. Jadi jika kau ingin menyalahkan, maka salahkan saja Sugino-kun." ucap Nagisa tanpa dosa.

Asano memandang tajam Nagisa sesaat, sebelum akhirnya kembali meminum teh hijaunya. Jawaban dari Nagisa sebenarnya tak cukup memuaskan, tapi karena ia sudah memukul Sugino. Jadi mungkin tak masalah lagi baginya.

Asano bangkit, ia berjalan pergi tanpa pamit sedikitpun. Suara pintu membuka kembali terdengar, Nagisa bangkit untuk menemui orang yang telah membuka pintu tersebut.

"Ibu, selamat datang." sambut Nagisa, begitu wanita setengah baya itu masuk ke rumah. Wanita berambut biru tua itu tersenyum, "Siapa yang barusan saja pulang, Nagisa?"

"Oh, itu Asano- _kun_. Teman satu sekolahku, bu. Kami baru saja selesai belajar bareng, karena ia sibuk jadi cepat pulang deh."

"Karma- _kun_ tak datang hari ini?"

Nagisa yang membantu sang ibu membereskan barang belanjaan pun terhenti, "Tidak, karna itu Asano- _kun_ datang untuk menggantikannya." jawab Nagisa sambil tersenyum kembali.

.

.

.

.

*Sabtu*

Empat hari berlalu sejak kejadian di taman. Tak ada kabar, sms, telpon pun kosong. Membuat Karma frustasi belakang ini, terima kasih pada Asano Gakushuu yang berhasil membuatnya frustasi untuk pertama kalinya. Yang lebih penting, kemana dia? Setelah merebut ciuman pertamany, beraninya si lipan mengabaikan dirinya seperti ini. Tak ada kabar atau semacamnya. Emang dirinya bang Toyib dari indonesia? Pergi tak ada kabar. Maaf ye bang, sakit hati ini di abaikan mulu.

"Kau merindukanku?" oh, _nice_. Panjang umur si lipan, baru di pikirkan udah maen nonggol aja die. Di kamarnya lagi.

"Oh, empat hari menghilang tanpa kabar. Berani juga kau muncul lipan, kukira kau sudah tak punya muka lagi untuk menghadapiku" ucap Karma Sarkas, di alihkannya manik coklat kembali terpaku pada buku -mengabaikan pirang stroberi yang kini sedang berjalan santai menghampirinya.

"Jadi ceritanya kau ngambek? Karna aku menghilang?" manik tembaga di buat teduh, senyum tipis terukir. Abaikan cara masuknya yang tidak elit, karna toh, setidaknya wajah dan keluarganya berada di tingkat elit. Niat mau mengejutkan sang kekasih, malah hampir di sangka maling -bagi tetangga yang ngeliat-. Memang, apa salahnya masuk lewat jendela? Toh, kalaupun ia memang maling maka yang pertama bakal di curinya adalah hati sang iblis merah. Berdoa saja, agar ia atau pemilik hati tidak tewas di tempat dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

"Setelah menghilang bagaikan bang Toyib, sekarang kau muncul bagaikan maling. Oh, _Nice_ _._ "

"Bang Toyib? Karma, apakah karna kau sangat merindukanku, sehingga otakmu yang jenius itu mendadak _blank_?"

"A-Apa?!" dagu di tarik, kecupan di terima. 'Bom!' mendadak wajah Karma memerah seperti warna rambutnya. Tak menyiakan kesempatan, Asano langsung melesakkan lidahnya melewati celah kecil yang di sediakan Karma akibat efek keterkejutannya tadi.

Gigi di absen, langit-langit di jilat. Mari abaikan bunyi kecipak-kecipak basah akibat adu lidah mereka.

"Nngh...Hhh..." Karma bersumpah, ia akan membunuh si lipan muda jika berhasil membuatnya mendesah lagi. Tidak terima di dominasi, lidahnya berjuang keras untuk membalikkan keadaan. Namun sayang, seribu sayang. Walau julukannya 'Iblis Merah'. Faktanya, ia tetaplah manusia. Kekurangan akan pasokan oksigen memaksa mereka berdua mengakhiri ciuman panas yang menggairahkan. Tidak terima memang, tapi apa boleh buat. Jika mereka memaksakan diri, takutnya akan terjadi hal buruk pula.

Napas kembali netral, tatapan nyalang di lemparkan. Abaikan semburat kemerahan yang masih setia menghiasi wajah manis Karma, "Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" protesnya kesal.

Asano dengan santainya duduk di tempat tidur sewarna _maroon_ , bahu di naikkan. "Tidak buruk, Stroberi he~." entah karena malu atau karena marah. Yang terpenting, wajah Karma sudah sangat memerah. Terima kasih pada komentar Asano yang berhasil membuatnya memenangkan lomba adu merah dengan kepiting rebus, tomat dan rambutnya sendiri.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama sampai Asano memutuskan untuk membuka mulut, "Aku sangat merindukanmu..."

Kalimat setengah berbisik tersebut dapat dengan jelas Karma dengar, wajahnya yang sudah kembali ke warna asalnya kini kembali memerah. Asano yang melihatnya pun tersenyum tipis, di tariknya tangan Karma agar tubuh itu jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

Kepala bersurai pirang stroberi di tenggelamkan di perpotongan leher Karma, membuat si empunya tersengat rasa geli. "A-Asano?"

"Sangat... aku sangat merindukanmu." Karma menghela nafas, mengabaikan detak jantung dan wajahnya yang memerah parah. Tangannya pun terulur untuk mengelus surai pirang stroberi tersebut –yang menurutnya sangat lembut.

Asano melepaskan pelukannya, mereka berdua bertatapan cukup lama. Wajah Asano perlahan-lahan mendekat, kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu. Ciuman lembut tanpa nafsu yang sangat di sukai oleh Asano. Kedua iris berbeda itu kembali saling menatap begitu ciuman lembut nan singkat itu terlepas.

. . . .

"...Asano..." panggil Karma di sela-sela desahannya. Ciuman Asano kini merambat ke perutnya, rasa geli sekaligus nikmat membuat kepalanya pusing. Karma mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mulut hangat nan lembab itu memenjarakan miliknya. Tangannya yang sebelumnya meremas seprai kini beralih meremas helaian pirang stroberi milik sang seme.

Gerakan yang awalnya pelan bahkan kini sudah semakin cepat, mata Karma terpejam erat. Desahannya memenuhi seluruh ruang kamarnya, membuat Asano semakin bersemangat dengan pekerjaannya. Kedua tangannya pun tak ia biarkan menganggur, ia biarkan tangan kirinya sibuk mengelus paha dalam sang uke sedangkan sisanya di gunakan untuk memperlebar akses masuk.

(Author:Oiiii! Ini udah melebihi ratenya! Cut, cut, cut. Stop! Lanjut ke scene berikutnya! Lagi pula dari mana kau mendapatkan scene itu?! Ini tak ada di naskah aslinya!)

~*Mohon maaf atas gangguan tersebut, karena suatu alasan mari kita sambung ke scene berikutnya. Omong-omong untuk scene di atas, mari kita abaikan karna memang itu hanya untuk fanservice semata dan bukan adegan yang sebenarnya*~

.

.

.

.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam. Baik Karma, maupun Asano tidak berniat untuk menghancurkan suasana. Terima kasih pada ego mereka yang setebal tembok di cina. Dan kalau saja sifat 'Tsun' tidak mereka miliki, maka tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka akan saling mengungkapkan perasaan yang selama ini mengganjal –mungkin.

"Karma..." sebuah panggilan membuyarkan lamunan Karma. Manik coklatnya kembali terpaku pada sosok tampan bersurai pirang stroberi -sedikit menaikkan alis.

"Aku mencintaimu..." wajah Karma kembali memerah. Sepertinya lipan muda ini sudah bosan hidup, atau mungkin malah berniat memulai hidup. Entahlah, Karma tak tahu dan menolak untuk tahu.

Sebuah kotak merah di keluarkan. Di lempar begitu saja ke arah Karma. Beruntung reflek Karma memang sudah terlatih sejak kecil -atau mungkin sejak lahir?-. yang pasti, kotak kecil berwarna merah tersebut sudah ada di tangannya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan tak mengerti dan penasaran.

"Bukalah." titah Asano, mengerti isi pikiran Karma –sekarang. Dengan perlahan dan ragu-ragu, di bukanya kotak kecil tersebut. mulut reflek menganga, kedua tangannya bergetar. Kelereng coklatnya reflek beralih pada pemuda tampan yang secara tak langsung melamarnya.

"I-Ini..." pirang stroberi mendadak menghela napas -bangkit dari posisinya. Merebut kotak kecil yang sedari tadi bertengger indah di pegangan Karma,"Masih belum mengerti? Mau kujelaskan artinya?" nada datar di berikan, menatap lemah pada sebuah cincin perak indah. Mengelus pelan pada permukaannya yang terukir namanya dan nama sang pujaan hati barunya.

Karma tak bodoh, ia jenius. Dan ia mengerti maksud dari lipan muda tersebut, hanya saja ini terlalu mendadak baginya. Baginya dan bagi batinnya. Oh, _nice_. Apa yang akan di katakan oleh kedua orang tuanya nanti? Terlebih lagi, apa yang akan di katakan oleh mantan kepala sekolahnya nanti? Apaan coba, maksud si lipan ini? Apa dia sengaja ingin membuatnya mati berdiri karna syok dan serangan jantung? Beruntung, atau mungkin kesialan. Karna Karma terbukti masih hidup, tidak mati berdiri seperti yang ia bayangkan beberapa menit yang lalu.

. . . .

Asano masih setia menunggu jawaban dari si merah, di tariknya tangan Karma agar tubuh itu jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

Kepala bersurai pirang stroberi di tenggelamkan di perpotongan leher Karma, membuat si empunya tersengat rasa geli. "A-Asano?"

"Sangat... aku sangat mecintaimu." Karma menghela nafas, mengabaikan detak jantung dan wajahnya yang memerah parah. Tangannya pun terulur untuk mengelus surai pirang stroberi tersebut –yang menurutnya sangat lembut.

Asano melepaskan pelukannya, mereka berdua bertatapan cukup lama. Wajah Asano perlahan-lahan mendekat, kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu. Ciuman lembut tanpa nafsu yang sangat di sukai oleh Asano. Kedua iris berbeda itu kembali saling menatap begitu ciuman lembut nan singkat itu terlepas.

. . . .

"...Asano..." panggil Karma di sela-sela desahannya. Ciuman Asano kini merambat ke perutnya, rasa geli sekaligus nikmat membuat kepalanya pusing. Karma mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mulut hangat nan lembab itu memenjarakan miliknya. Tangannya yang sebelumnya meremas seprai kini beralih meremas helaian pirang stroberi milik sang seme.

Gerakan yang awalnya pelan bahkan kini sudah semakin cepat, mata Karma terpejam erat. Desahannya memenuhi seluruh ruang kamarnya, membuat Asano semakin bersemangat dengan pekerjaannya. Kedua tangannya pun tak ia biarkan menganggur, ia biarkan tangan kirinya sibuk mengelus paha dalam sang uke sedangkan sisanya di gunakan untuk memperlebar akses masuk.

Asano berhenti, di tatapnya dalam sesosok berkepala merah di bawahnya. Ciuman penuh nafsu kembali terjadi di antara mereka, Karma kembali mendesah liar acapkali Asano menyentuh titik terlarang dalam tubuhnya.

Ciuman di panas di hentikan, jari-jarinya juga bahkan sudah di keluarkan. Tibalah saatnya bagi si junior Asano beraksi.

(Author:Oiiiii! Ini udah kelewatan! Rateednya! Ingat kita hanya menyerempet, bukan melanggar!)

~*Oke, lagi-lagi maafkan kami reader yg baik. Karna keterbatasan rated kami pun terpaksa menghentikan acara mereka sampai disini *author plus narrator sujud-sujud* *~

.

.

.

.

~Tiga bulan kemudian~

"Ja-Jadi..., Kalian berdua...err..., ingin menikah?" Asano senior memasang wajah serius, berusaha mengembalikan _image_ nya yang sempat hancur beberapa menit lalu. Di depannya kini terduduk dua remaja labil-atau mungkin setengah labil?- dengan mahkota berbeda.

Wajah-wajah yang di kenal memang, apalagi salah satunya adalah darah dagingnya sendiri. Putranya, Asano Gakushuu. Dengan tunangannya-yang baru ia ketahui-, Akabane Karma. Di pijitnya pelipis, berusaha mereda nyeri yang tiba-tiba menyerang.

"Bisakah..., kalian mengulanginya lagi? Agar aku bisa yakin, kalau telingaku baik-baik saja." batin di siapkan, merasa kalau kali ini ia bisa lebih menerima berita mencengangkan mengenai putranya dan tunangannya.

Napas kembali di hela, manik tembaganya menatap serius sang ayah. "Seperti yang kami bilang sebelumnya. Kami akan menikah, dan kami menemuimu hari ini adalah untuk meminta doa restu. Bukan untuk memancing keributan."

"Tapi.., apa penyebabnya? Apakah kalian sudah yakin untuk..., menikah?"

Karma melihat keraguan itu, dengan cepat di layarkan aksi provokasinya. "Apakah anda tidak melihatnya? Lihat, perutku sudah mengandung benihnya. Setidaknya bertanggung jawablah, sebagai 'PRIA' yang bertanggung jawab Tuan Asano Gakuhou yang terhormat." pelipis kembali di pijit, kepalanya semakin pusing sekarang. "Baiklah, Aka-"

"Karma." sela Karma cepat.

"Baiklah, Karma- _kun_. Kau mengetahui dirimu hamil tiga bulan, beberapa hari yang lalu dan datang kemari. Meminta pertanggung jawaban putraku, lalu putraku setuju untuk bertanggung jawab. Jadi intinya, kalian datang untuk meminta restu. Benar?"

"Begitulah, aku tidak berniat untuk mengompasmu –walau aku ingin. Aku hanya menginginkan status yang pasti untuk anakku, sekedar nama keluarga milik 'ayah sah'nya." jawab Karma santai. Membuat helaan napas Gakushuu kembali terdengar, "Baiklah, kurasa aku akan mempertimbangkannya. Asal kalian bisa menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk melangsungkan pernikahan dengan damai. Aku rasa, aku akan mengizinkannya."

Dan demikianlah dengan acara tawar menawar tersebut. pernikahan berlangsung di suatu tempat di tokyo dua bulan setelahnya. Suatu tempat yang hanya di hadiri oleh teman-teman kelas E dan para _virtuos_ , tentu tak lupa dengan orang tua dari kedua pihak. Pernikahan berlangsung dengan syahdu dan khidmat -abaikan tangis haru dari para tamu undangan.

Mereka bertepuk tangan ketika sepasang pengantin yang kini telah sah menjadi sepasang suami-istri itu berciuman, bahkan Rio lebih memilih bersuit-suit ria dan mengambil banyak foto di pernikahan itu.

Rio menyikut teman berambut biru mudanya, "Kau tidak sakit hati kan, Nagisa?" Nagisa tersenyum, berusaha mengabaikan perasaannya yang memang sedikit sakit melihat pernikahan dari seseorang yang sangat di sukainya dulu.

"Sepertinya rencanaku gagal, Nakamura- _san_." ucap Nagisa sambil menghapus air matanya, Rio yang merasa prihatin pun menepuk punggung sang teman –berusaha menyabarkan si _baby blue_.

"Padahal aku sudah sering bilang, kalau kalian harus mengunggapkan perasaan kalian masing-masing. Lihat, kau ungkapkan sekarang pun sudah terlambat. Tapi aku tak menyangka kalo Karma tipe uke, jangan-jangan dia Omega kali ya?"

Nagisa terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan teman berambut pirangnya, setengah tak mengerti dengan perkataan sang teman tentunya. "Tapi lihatlah, bukankah Karma- _kun_ terlihat sangat bahagia sekarang?"

Mulut Rio terbuka, ingin melancarkan protesnya sebelum akhirnya Ren datang dan ikut bergabung dengan obrolan mereka. "Nagisa- _kun_ tenang saja, kita mungkin sudah kehilangan cinta kita tapi mungkin karena itulah kita di pertemukan. Selalu ada cinta untuk cinta yang hancur, benar bukan?"

Nagisa tersenyum canggung, akan ia pikir-pikir lagi untuk menjalani cinta baru.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

A/N:

Fyuuh, akhirnya selesai juga sequel ini. Maaf banget lama! m(_ _)m

Ini baru saja kukerjakan karna filenya tiba" saja hilang. Tapi sebenarnya masalah yg paling utama itu berada di filmnya! Karna film ini sangat sulit di ubah ke fic, kenapa sulit? Karna alur di film tidak sesuai dengan fanfic yg kubuat, salahku sih karna ngebuat Asano gak ketemu ama Karma sampai sabtu. Omong" hal yg susah dibuat, mungkin hari jumat kali ya? Susah banget ngebuatnya! Tapi ya sudahlah.

Kuharap kalian suka dengan fic ini ^^ aku juga udah buat omake yg manis setelah kalian ngebaca cuap"ku ini :3 jadi jangan lupa baca ya!

Dan maaf banget jika ini tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian, atau malah semakin aneh dan hancur ceritanya. Tapi setidaknya aku sudah berjuang semampuku, jadi jika kalian kesal silakan marah saja pada saya :'v *mojok*

Akhir kata? Silakan review!

Dan berikut adalah balasan review yang tak bisa kubalas melalui PM!

Arisaaaaa: Iya, maaf lama ya. Omong" ini udah update sekuel yg kujanjikan. semoga seneng ya ^^

chenchuuu: Iya, ini dikarenakan sedikit infrofisasi(?) kali yak? Makasih reviewnya ^^

Leny: Makasih, ini udah update ^^ maaf lama pake banget *mojok*

: Gantung? Masa sih, wes, moga setelah ngebaca fanfic ini nasib Yuuma gak gantung lagi ya *plak* /ngarep lu

Kiriyana: Duh, gimana ya. Boleh sih, tapi mungkin bakal lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa banget! *ditendang* /a lu kebanyakan coeg!

.

.

.

~Omake~

.

.

.

*Lima tahun kemudian*

Tiga tahun pun berlalu sejak terlahirnya si kecil, seperti kebanyakan anak-anak. Si junior Karuka semakin aktif saja semakin hari, membuat Karma maupun Asano hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Tapi khusus untuk hari ini, Karuka bersikap sangat baik. Tak ada kejahilan dan kerewelan, membuat Karma sedikit gemas dan terus saja memeluk putra semata wayangnya. Ponsel sewarna maroon Karma berdering, dengan santai ia pun menjawab telpon tersebut.

"Halo?"

 ** _"Halo sayang, bagaimana kabarmu dan Karuka? Aku akan pulang lebih awal hari ini, jadi pastikan kalau kau memasak sesuatu yang enak."_**

"Sayang, sayang, kepalamu peyang. Memang sejak kapan masakanku jadi tak enak?" omel Karma, membuat suara di sebrang sana terkekeh.

"Mama, itu papa?"

"Iya, kau mau berbicara dengan papa hm?" anak berumur lima tahun itu mengangguk, tangan kecilnya pun menerima telpon dari sang ibu.

"Halo papa?"

 ** _"Karuka sayang, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah kau sudah menjadi anak yang baik untuk papa dan mama?"_**

Bocah polos itu mengangguk, iris tembaganya menatap sang ibu yang kini tengah tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang membuncit. "Papa, papa tahu tidak? Tadi adik kecil menendang perut mama, kata mama itu karena adik kecil sudah enggak sabar untuk bertemu Karu."

Asano tersenyum di sana, rasa lelah dan letihnya pun terbayar hanya dengan mendengar suara manis nan lembut dari anak serta istrinya. Sebenarnya ini sudah bulan ke delapan sejak istrinya, Asano Karma, mengandung anak kedua mereka. Ia bahkan tak bisa memendam perasaannya untuk terus bertemu dan bersama dengan keluarga kecilnya.

Karma mengambil kembali ponselnya, "Kau dengar apa yang di katakan anakmu itu? Karuka benar-benar tak sabaran menunggu adik kecilnya, aku sampai kesulitan karna dia terus-terusan ingin memeluk dan berbicara dengan perutku."

Suara Asano terdengar terkekeh, **_"Bukankah itu bagus?"_**

"Ya, bagus untukmu. Omong-omong... kapan kau pulang?"

 ** _"Kenapa, kau merindukanku hm?"_**

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Tuan Asano Gakushuu. Lagi pula, bukan aku yang kangen tapi si kecil."

Asano tertawa, **_"Iya-iya, aku juga merindukanmu. Aku masih di perjalanan, mungkin sejam lagi baru sampai di rumah."_**

Karma tersenyum tipis, tangannya yang tersisa terus saja mengelus helaian merah yang di miliki oleh putra kecilnya. Mereka terdiam cukup lama, sedangkan sambungan telpon masih terhubung.

 ** _"...Karma..."_**

"Ya?"

 ** _"Aku mencintaimu... sangat mencintaimu..."_** jawab Asano setengah berbisik, membuat sang lawan bicara tersipu malu.

Karma terkejut dengan ucapan memalukan dari sang suami, namun sedetik kemudian Karma kembali tersenyum. "A-Aku juga..."

"...sangat mencintaimu, Gakushuu..."

.

.

.

.

The End!


End file.
